“100 dias com o Sr Arrogante”
by Litha-chan
Summary: Yaoi, Comédia, Drama, OOC., AU., Romance Quando a sorte te abandona, você acaba por pensar: "Hoje eu não deveria ter saído de casa". Baseado no filme "Naesarang ssagaji" GW & G00


"**100 dias com o Sr.Arrogante"**

Gundam Wing  
Yaoi, Comédia, Drama, OOC., AU., Romance  
Betas: _Pipe _&_Isabella Mauch_  
- Baseado no filme _"Naesarang ssagaji"_ –

-

_**OBS¹:**__O título da fic, vem de acordo com a tradução do título do filme. Este filme coreano pode ser encontrado - legendado - no __Daisuke Dramas_

_**OBS²:**__ Inclusão de alguns personagens de Gundam 00. Não pretendo encarar esta fic como um Crossover, até porque a atenção voltada será mais para os de Gundam Wing. _- _Lockon_ _Stratos_ & _Allelujah_ _Haptism_, são personagens de Gundam 00

**OBS³:** _**Kidō Senshi Gandamu Daburu-ō** / __**Mobile Suit Gundam 00, **é produzida/_dirigida por Seiji Mizushima e escrito por Yōsuke Kuroda, e Yun Kōga é responsável pela arte. A Sunrise detêm os direitos da primeira temporada. E eu... detenho a licença - cara.de.pau – poética, para mexer com os personagens. **_New Mobile Report Gundam Win_g /, **_**Shin Kidō Senki Gandamu W: Endoresu Warutsu**, é_ produzida pela Sunrise, dirigida por Hajime Yatate e por Yoshiyuki Tomino. Logo, e infelizmente, não detenho os direitos, mas como já citei acima... Bem, não preciso repetir, hehe

**Sinopse:**_Quando a sorte te abandona, você acaba por pensar: "Hoje eu não deveria ter saído de casa"._

-

* * *

-

"Meu Deus! Aquele cara dançando é tão sexy... Pena que não consigo ver o rosto dele...".

Em meio ao ambiente escuro da danceteria, os olhos violetas buscavam uma brecha para enfim contemplar perfeitamente a sua presa, mas do local em que se encontrava era impossível, teria que se aproximar mais.

O homem dançava sensualmente, movendo os quadris como se estivesse chamando alguém para o pecado. E ele havia sido atraído. Aceitara o convite logo que colocara seus olhos sobre aquele corpo em movimento.

Seu próprio corpo se movia seguindo a música, acompanhando os movimentos de sua presa, enquanto se aproximava mais. Falta tão pouco que podia sentir seu próprio corpo trepidar de antecipação.

Mesmo estando tão perto, praticamente colado ao corpo perfeitamente moldado, não conseguia ver o rosto do rapaz com quem dançava, mesmo que este agora tenha se virado e que com certeza lhe encarava, estreitando a dança.

O clima era perfeito, a dança sensual os embalava levando-os a sucumbir à tentação...

Um beijo.

Um beijo avassalador que trocavam. Fazendo-os se esquecer de dança, música, ou qualquer outro empecilho que lhes atrapalhasse. Apenas o beijo forte e alguns toques foram trocados. Pela falta de ar o ósculo fora interrompido, e na esperança de ver o rosto que tanto ansiava, abriu os olhos para enfim fitar aquele que com certeza teria que ter pra si.

Primeira reação: Choque...

Segunda reação: Grito...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...".

Quem estava a sua volta dera um pulo pelo susto...

"Mais que porra! Ahh nojo, nojo, nojo... Como pude beijar aquilo? Por Deus!". Duo reclamava alto. Desesperado ao limpar a boca apressadamente como se assim pudesse desinfetar o local.

A lembrança do cara de corpo sensual, com quem compartilhara a dança e a esperança de algo mais morrera no momento em que o encarara. Se ainda fosse feio era até algo a se relevar, mais um sapo era muito mais belo do que aquele cara.

Se dando conta que estava dentro da sala de aula, que havia cochilado enquanto o professor falava, e que o dançarino sexy era apenas um – horripilante – pesadelo, foi inevitável não ficar tenso. Dormira em plena aula, sonhara, tivera um pesadelo, acordara gritando, e... atrapalhara, com toda a certeza do mundo, alguma explicação do professor.

No fundo da sala, ainda estático pelo susto, parado com o indicador dentro do nariz – ato deplorável para um professor em sala de aula, mas todos já conheciam essa mania do mesmo –, em ato que Duo chamava de 'futucação', se encontrava o professor de História. Dekim Barton.

"DUO MAXWELL! Quantas vezes devo lhe dizer para não dormir em minha aula? E se por algum acaso vier a fazer, para que não me interrompa?". Dekim caminhava em direção a mesa de Duo, tentando se livrar da meleca em seu dedo. Sacudindo-o ferozmente para os lados, fazendo com que todos os outros alunos se encolhessem de nojo.

Duo gelou na carteira. Estava ferrado literalmente. Ao seu lado o amigo loiro tampava os olhos para não presenciar o que estava por vir.

Dekim ao chegar à mesa de Duo, simplesmente lhe pinçou a face do rapaz, puxando-a, enquanto começava a dar mais um sermão.

Se fosse somente isso, Duo ficaria feliz, mas a sorte não estava com ele naquele dia. O dedo, o dedo indicador que antes estava com a impureza, conhecida vulgarmente como meleca, agora estava praticamente dentro de sua boca. E sim, como prova de não possuir sorte, a meleca estava junto.

Em uma mesa próxima, um dos alunos após lamber os lábios ao ver com o que o companheiro estava sendo atacado, se arrepiou. Não se pode dizer se foi por desejar estar no lugar de Duo, ou se por nojo da situação.

Ao lado do trançando, estava Quatre, que tentava em vão se desligar da situação e não conseguia, resmungava baixinho para si mesmo que aquilo não estava acontecendo... Que Duo não estava com aquilo na boca...

**- **

"Eu não acredito! Eu prefiro não acreditar, aquilo não aconteceu!". Dizia um loiro enquanto escovava os dentes em visível desespero em frente ao espelho do banheiro.

"Não com você, né... Aiii que nojo, e duplo!". Comentava Duo ao fazer pela quinta vez o enxágüe com o anti-séptico bucal.

"Como você pode ter adormecido justamente na aula do Dekim, Duo?".

"Ah, Lockon... Dormi pouco tentando estudar, cara". Tentou explicar ao amigo, um rapaz de cabelos castanhos longos.

"Mas com o que você estava sonhando pra acordar daquele jeito?". Allelujah, um outro de cabelos negros, curiosamente perguntou.

"Não quero comentar isso". Tentou escapar.

"Provavelmente estava tendo um sonho erótico... Primeiro: pelo estado das calças; segundo: porque antes de acordar gritando, estava gemendo baixinho...". Riu o loiro.

"QUATRE! Cara, ninguém merece, seu linguarudo!".

"Mas se fosse um sonho bom ele não gritaria daquele jeito, certo?". Novamente o moreno perguntava em curiosidade.

"Alle, pelo jeito o sonho acabou virando um big pesadelo". Comentou o moreno enquanto penteava os cabelos castanhos.

"E bota pesadelo nisso...". Arrepiou-se ao lembrar. "Sonhar que está beijando um sapo e depois ter uma meleca enfiada em sua boca, não é algo a se vangloriar, gente".

"Duo, você está parecendo uma das meninas. Sonhar com um príncipe encantado?". Lockon acabou zoando o amigo enquanto ainda se penteava.

"Se aquilo é um príncipe encantado, as mulheres estão ferradas. E não quero pensar que o que 'sobra' para os gays, são meros sapos...". Comentou desanimado.

"Dizem que quando se sonha com um príncipe encantado, no seu caso um sapo encantado, significa que a pessoa está próxima de encontrar o amor de sua vida". Quatre que terminava de se arrumar, comentou ao amigo.

"É?". A pergunta veio em coro.

"Bem, foi o que uma das minhas irmãs comentou, e a maioria que sonhou com seu príncipe, hoje está casada".

"Contanto que o tal príncipe não seja um sapo...". Disse Duo pensando.

"E melequento...". Ironizou Allelujah.

Duo fuzilou o amigo ao escutar aquilo, mas concordava. O que ele menos precisava agora era o aparecimento de um cara, que ele não ia chamar de príncipe por achar tosco essa denominação, parecido com um sapo em sua vida, e que o mesmo tivesse o maldito hábito de Dekim.

**-**

"Hey Duo, vai fazer o que agora?".

"Vou para casa, Quatre. Tenho que tentar estudar ou fico sem a mesada da semana".

"Ah... Bem, vou dar um pulo no centro. Ver se já saiu algum cd novo".

"Ok. A gente se fala mais tarde então".

Após se despedir do loiro, o trançando começou a caminhar lentamente para casa. Estava desanimado. Tinha que estudar, coisa que não era o seu forte por pura preguiça, estava sem dinheiro e por isso nem poderia acompanhar Quatre, o que dirá comprar seu chocolate favorito...

Desalentado, caminhava de cabeça baixa, pensando em sua desastrosa manhã de aula...

"Cara, comer meleca alheia não é nada agradável... Eu não sou mais bebê para ficar fazendo isso, merda!".

Irritado com a humilhação que sofrera por conta do professor, ao visualizar uma lata de refrigerante semi-amassada no chão, acabou chutando-a.

Um carro conversível prateado vinha pela estreita rua, e para infelicidade de seu ocupante, o trajeto feito pela lata de refrigerante chutada, fora justamente o rosto do motorista.

Duo nem havia notado o pequeno acidente que causara. Continuava caminhando com a cabeça baixa, pensando em como aquele dia estava sendo infeliz.

O motorista, depois de ter sido alvejado pela lata, depois de ter o pára-choque de seu carro arranhado por bater na mureta, saíra do veiculo completamente irritado.

"Hey... Você!". Chamou alto, muito mais irritado por estar sendo ignorado. No seu rosto, os óculos escuros estavam totalmente tortos, e seu nariz sangrava.

Duo nem escutou o chamado de tão absorto que se encontrava.

"Hey, pirralho de uniforme... Não me ignora não!". Apressou o passo e novamente chamou o rapaz, sendo que ao notar que seria ignorado pela segunda vez, segurou lhe o braço, virando-o em sua direção... "Está surdo, pirralho? Eu estou falando com você!".

Duo olhou para o rapaz assustado. Não tinha notado que estava sendo chamado, e ser abordado por um estranho descabelado, com cara de maluco e com nariz sangrando, não era uma coisa boa.

"Co... Como?". Perguntou não entendendo.

"_Como_ quem diz sou eu... O que você vai fazer pra me ressarcir do dano causado em meu carro?". O jovem estranho bufava irritado enquanto fitava o rosto que apresentava confusão em sua frente.

"Cara, não to entendendo mais nada... Meu dia não ta sendo bom. Você pode me dizer o que eu tenho a ver com o seu carro?". Duo cruzara os braços em frente ao tórax. E agora mantinha uma sobrancelha elevada ao fitar o homem.

"Você tem tudo a ver, seu pirralho... Você e essa lata de refrigerante que chutou!". O outro colocou bem à frente do rosto de Duo a latinha que este havia chutado.

Os olhos do trançado se arregalaram não acreditando na sua falta de sorte. Pelo visto hoje deveria ter ficado em casa.

"Cara, foi mal, eu não fiz com a intenção de prejudicar...". Colocou as mãos para frente, abanando-as enquanto um sorriso amarelo lhe vinha aos lábios.

"Claro, claro... Então só basta você me dar o valor para o reparo do carro...". Olhou o jovem de cima a baixo e rapidamente completou. "... mas como estou vendo que você é apenas um estudante, não irei te pedir o preço total, apenas uma porcentagem... 3 mil e te deixo passar em paz".

Novamente Duo arregalou os olhos e o sorriso amarelo se desfez. Ele era estudante, não tinha nem o dinheiro da semana, como pagaria três mil para reparar algo naquele carro de luxo? Sim, porque pelo jeito do carro, e de seu dono, era um carro caro demais.

"Olha eu não tenho esse dinheiro... mas a polícia está vindo ali e...". Nem completou a frase. Quando o moreno se distraiu olhando para trás, para a suposta policia, simplesmente aproveitou e saiu correndo dali...

"Merda, merda, merda! Mil vezes merda! Melhor correr e fugir do que me estrepar... Hoje, definitivamente, não é o meu dia!". Praguejava alto para si mesmo enquanto corria que nem um alucinado, esquecendo algo importantíssimo...

Para trás, encontrava-se um jovem, furioso, que agora tinha em mãos nada mais nada menos do que a carteira de Duo, e com ela sua identificação de estudante constando várias informações...

"Você não vai escapar tão fácil assim... Duo Maxwell". Sorriu sarcástico...

**- **

**(Continua...)**

* * *

Bem, uma fic sem pretensões, só para me fazer rir, afinal, a quantidade de besteirol que vem por ai... 

Well... Fic baseada em um filme coreano de mesmo nome, adaptada para um ambiente em que possa colocar os meninos de Gundam Wing e Gundam 00. Ahh, sim, Gundam 00 eu adoro. Amo o Lockon e seu Haro (que depois irá aparecer aqui também), e tenho tara pelo Allelujah, que é, digamos, uma versão do Trowa com upgrade master, hehe. Pohh o cara é franjudo também, e tem outros detalhes que não vou comentar agora.

Eu tinha me decidido a não mais postar fics de GW. Principalmente aqui no site, mas depois de levar puxões de orelha de algumas pessoas – que mais pareciam advogados do _Demo-chan_ – optei por postar essa. Então meus sinceros agradecimentos vão para essa galerinha: Ao _**Choco/Choko**_ (que sei que não vai ler, mas contribuiu bastante me dando um big sermão), a_** Ruka**_ (que me chutou muito junto com o Choco), a _**Isabella**_ _**Mauch**_ (esposinha que não me deixa desanimar nunca), a _**Yumi**_ _**Sumeragi**_ (que juntamente com a Isa me incentiva), a _**Arashi**__**Kaminari **_(Hey 05, viva as venenosas... rsrs), a_** Illy-chan**_ (que em seus _testament-mail_'_s_ me incentiva, mas que está devendo uma observação ainda), a _**Pipe**_ (minha _cunha_ e que me atura com meus textos), a _**Mariana/J.Malfoy **_(vai escrever as fics Mari -.-')...

A todos vocês os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos. Não sei como vai ser daqui pra frente, mas vamos ver.

_**Palavra da beta**_**:- **_Bom, eu costumava ler as fics comendo, mas depois desse capítulo pra lá de ESCATOLÓGICO, não vou poder mais fazer isso, certo? "__**O Ministério da Saúde adverte... ler enquanto come definitivamente não faz bem para o estômago".**__ Mas como eu adoro fics de Gundam, tudo é válido... Embarcamos nessa, dear, com gosto. _

_**Adendo da Autora**_**:-** _Poh, se fosse rolar um aviso ia se perder toda a graça e a surpresa, hehe. Bem, estão advertidos – tardiamente -, então não comam ao ler esse fic... e não bebam também, hehe_

Quem quiser comentar ótimo; quem não quiser, sem problemas.

_**Bjinss  
Litha-chan**_

1ª fic de 2008 – 14.02.2008.  
As 16:02hs


End file.
